the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Screamthology - Season I
Screamthology - Season I is the very first season of Donald Newton's anthology series of Scream stories. Each season may be unrelated to the previous with possible follow-ups depending on the stories circumstances. Plot and Setting 10 years after a group of friends accidentally lead to the murder of their bully, the teenagers are target by a Ghostface killer seemingly involved with the murdered bully. Now the group of friends must face their tragic past in order to face off against a mysterious killer in this very season of an anthology series. Characters Dacre.jpg|'NICK MONTANA (17)': Nick is the main character of the story and the twin brother of Nicole. He is haunted by the tragic murder of his bully Charlie Reynolds when he was a kid. But somebody is not letting him move on as he is being targeted by Ghostface. EERS3.png|'NICOLE MONTANA (17)': Nicole is the final girl of the story and twin sister of Nick. She is haunted by the tragic murder of her bully Charlie Reynolds when she was a kid. But somebody is not letting her move on as she is being targeted by Ghostface. Caleb Rivers.jpg|'MICKEY MONTANA (25)': Mickey is Nick and Nicole's gay cousin and guardian. Since their parents died in a car accident, Mickey has taken on guardianship of his cousins. He is the only person who knows about their past with the murder of bully Charlie Reynolds. Jessica_Sula.png|'BILLIE-JEAN DAVIS (17)': Billie-Jean is a new girl in school who has a crush on Nick. She is a beautiful African-American girl. She was named after the song title of Michael's "Billie Jean" as her parents are big fans on Jackson. She was not involved with Nick's past. But she may become a target. NBASCJ.jpg|'CAMERON JAMES (17)': Cameron is the nerd of the story. He was friends with Nick, Nicole, and Patrick when they were kids and was present when their bully was murdered. He is the Randy/Noah of the group. But he is very hesitant in taking on this role out of fear that if it's true that he'll become a victim. 10_things_i_hate_about_you.dawn.jpg|'DAWN PATEL (17)': Dawn is Nicole's best friend and has a crush on Cameron despite being a popular cheerleader. She was not involved in their past but may become a target of Ghostface due to her association with the Ghostface targets. 10_things_i_hate_about_you.joey_donner.jpg|'JOEY DONNER (17)': Joey is Nicole's model boyfriend. Despite being a jock, he is very nice and caring. He is the comic relief as he appears to be stupid at times. He was present during Charlie's murder but has since blocked it from his memory and has been trying to forget about it. But his memory will come back when Ghostface targets him and the rest. Chastity.jpg|'CHASITY CHURCH (17)': Chasity is the most popular girl in school and the head cheerleader. She can be a bitch at times. But at times she is very likable. She sleeps around with many people, both boys and girls. KyleKaplan.jpg|'MICHAEL BERNSTEIN (17)': Michael is Cameron's highly confident friend who thinks he's cool and a womanizer, when in reality he is mocked by the "beautiful" people and considered a loser. He was not involved with Charlie's murder. But he may become a target of Ghostface. Van_Hanis.png|'CRAIG NELSON (25)': Craig is Mickey's boyfriend. Alliegonino.jpg|'MICHELLE DAWSON (17)': Michelle is the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. She is a total bitch unlike Chasity, who can be nice at times. But Michelle has no redeeming qualities. She plans to over throw Chasity to become the new Captain. She has a past with the main characters that she hardly remembers. Trig.jpeg|'CHARLIE REYNOLDS (9)': Charlie was the bully of Nick, Nicole, Cameron, Joey, and others when they were kids. He was murdered during a prank gone wrong for revenge. His death will play a major part in Ghostface's murder spree. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: A group of kids decide to pull a prank on their bully as revenge. But their prank goes very wrong and has deadly results. Chapter 2 TEASER: 10 years later, the kids have moved on but are still haunted by the memories of the murder of their bully. Meanwhile, somebody has found the costume that Charlie Reynold's killer wore when he was murdered. Chapter 3 TEASER: Ghostface targets someone within the school that has a hidden past with Charlie Reynolds. Chapter 4 TEASER: The group is shocked upon learning of the death of their classmates. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. More chapters will be posted as the story progresses. Trivia *The characters Cameron James, Chasity Church, Michael Bernstein, Dawn, and Michelle are characters from the TV series 10 Things I Hate About You. *The story is similar to the backstory Season 3 of Scream with a difference in the story being the murdered victim of the opening is a bully rather than the twin brother of the main character. However, the final teens are, in fact, twins. *I decided to bring in Mickey and Craig to please Alex. *Billie Jean's image is that of Liv Reynolds, who was Deion's love interest of Season 3. *This story will have many aspects of many movies and shows as to not give away who the Killer is and for the biggest shock. In fact, the twist is based on a classic horror movie. *Tony Todd's character from Season 3 will make an appearance in the first chapter. But there will be a difference in his role. Victims Killer Survivors